


Seven Devils

by teamcrazymadgar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcrazymadgar/pseuds/teamcrazymadgar
Summary: Seven Devils all around youSeven Devils in your houseSee I was dead before I woke up this morningAnd I'll be dead before the day is done





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck do you mean you can't find him!" Ryan shouted, "He's not a dog, you can't just lose him!"  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where this is going, but I kinda like it?

He couldn't breath. He tried to stand up but there was a searing pain in his left leg holding him down. Looking down to see what was wrong, he noticed a large, gaping wound on his upper thigh. It looked like someone had a stuck a knife in and twisted, but more importantly he saw shackles around his right ankle.  
  
Looking around, more panicked, trying to assess the situation, he tried to figure out where the fuck he was. But he could barely see his own hand it was so dark, the only light source in the room being a dim flickering candle in the middle of the room. At least the candle gave him some bearings on the size of the room, which seemed to be about 10 by 15. Only a little bit bigger than his weapons closet.  
  
Alright, Michael needed to get the fuck out of this situation immediately. Furrowing his brow, he tried to think of the last thing he remembered. He and Gavin raced this morning- or at least he thinks was this morning. Then Gavin fucked off to hang out with Jeremy. After that, Michael remembered being bored. _Really ___bored. So, he had decided to knock off a Convenience Store, because why the fuck not, and after that he... lost it. He couldn't remember anything after getting away from the LSPD.  
  
Michael frantically felt around his neck, looking for something to confirm a suspicion of his.  
  
And he found it. He felt a small puncture wound at the base of his neck. Fuck, fucking shit mcnugget fuck. He had been drugged. God knows how long he'd been out, how far he had been taken. He could be down the street from the Fakes or he could be in another fucking continent.  
  
In other words, he was boned.  
  
Tugging on the chains he tried to free his leg, struggling for a few minutes, refusing to believe he could actually be trapped.  
  
"Mother Fucker!" Michael yelled, yanking at the shackles with everything, "You fucking piece of shit! _Get off of me! ___" continuing to pull.  
After a few minutes, Michael realized that his fight was futile and slumped against the wall. He tried to think how whoever took him managed to get the jump on him. It made no sense. Besides Ryan, he was the best fighter on the team. Probably in Los Santos. Michael could and has fought ten guys at once and still get out of it with barely a limp.  
  
After running his day over and over in his head a thousand times, Michael started to get frustrated. He hated feeling like this, helpless, with no control. His life completely in someone else's hands. Even relying on the gang still felt weird sometimes. It had just been him for a long time before he met Ray, and then it had just been the two of them before they met the Fake AH Crew. Then Ray left and he felt alone all over again. It had taken him a long time to realize he could trust the crew and be with them while being without Ray.  
  
But, nevertheless, Michael did trust his crew. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found him. He just had to wait.

\----

"What the fuck do you mean you can't find him!" Ryan shouted, "He's not a dog, you can't just lose him!"  
  
Ryan and Gavin had been going back and forth like this for about half an hour. Standing in the middle of the living room while the rest of the crew sat watching the argument unfold. Everyone was tense from both the yelling and the fact that no one had heard from Michael in over 24 hours. It wasn't unusual for Michael to not come home for more than a couple of days, and there was that one time when he left for a couple of weeks, but Michael always at least took care to make sure that the crew knew he wasn't dead.  
  
"Don't you think I know that! I bloody went for bevs with Lil J for a couple of hours!" Gavin yells back, "I tried to call him after that but he didn't answer. At first I just thought he was being a little prick and ignoring me, but it's been like a day since I last saw him and I'm gettin' worried!"  
  
Before Ryan could reply to Gavin, Jeremy stands up to cut in, trying to ease the tension, "Alright guys, calm down. We're all worried about Michael, but not gonna find him by sitting on our asses and yelling at each other." he put a hand on Gavin's shoulder reassuringly, "I'm sure we all came to conclusion he was taken, but we're the Fake AH Crew, and he's fricking' Mogar, he'll be back by this time tomorrow."  
  
"He fucking better be," Geoff glanced at Ryan, "For everyone's sake."  
  
"We don't even know how long he's been actually missing." Ryan states, "He could have been taken as soon and Gavin left or hours after,"  
"Well, we should probably actually start looking for Michael, and not sit around talking and waiting for him to break himself out." Jack said, standing up from the couch, "I'm going to ask around town, see if there has been any chatter about Michael"  
"Be subtle," Jeremy warned.  
"No shit." Jack replies,  
  
"Alright, we should use other ways to look for Michael," Geoff says, standing up, "Not everyone is gonna respond well to a question, even from Jack."  
"Gav." turning toward Gavin, "I need you to work your nerd power, and find an electronic trail. Look for any big time mercs in town and look at their phone logs, money trails, anything to indicate someone's getting paid,"  
"Jeremy, you've got contacts on the East Coast, I want you to work em'." Geoff ordered, "Mogar was a big name in Jersey before moving here, someone could know something."  
  
"On it," Gavin says, rushing out the room, "Gotta find my boi!", and Jeremy rushed out with him with Jack following behind at a much more leisure pace.  
There was a pregnant pause after the lads and Jack left out of the room,  
  
"Nothing for me, Geoff." Ryan says, after a silence settled in the now nearly empty room.  
Geoff turned to face Ryan, "I want you to go and break some fuckin' bones,"  
"Now that I can do," Ryan seethes, beginning to stride out of the loft, putting on the mask he had been holding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trial run. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every 4 days or something like that.


End file.
